One Fateful Night
by Jhaede
Summary: Ichigo falls in a storm, when she awakens she only remebers Ryou. Why does she remeber him and not Masaya? And what's his secret? Will she ever regain her memory? Find out! Finished and apparently very popular?
1. The Brewing of The Storm

One Fateful Night...

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the characters because If I did I would be stupidly rich and not have to write this and I would make my story in anime.

Chapter 1: The Brewing of The Storm.

Red, auburn hair flew in the wind as the rain hit the pavement like small daggers. The skies opened their mysterious mists and let a sharp lightning bolt crash onto the floor, the sky god rumbled in anger punishing the impudent citizens of Tokyo.

'I...have to get inside...' whispered a young girl, shivering near a wall. She was sat down and curled up, it was the worst day of her life so far and she had a feeling it was not going to stop soon. As she tried to get up she slipped and fell onto the ice cold floor, banging her head, she lay unconscious as the storm carried on.

'Where is Ichigo, na no da?' pondered the young Pudding Fong as she gazed outside the grey window. Although she could not see anything she was hoping Ichigo would come running through the gates soon.  
'Its possible she was still at home before the storm started.' A tall figured woman stood near the door one hand on her hip with her stern face.  
'Onee-sama is right; she is taking time off so we have to do all the work.' Mint replied, sipping her tea in the corner.  
'When does Shirogane return?' questioned Lettuce.  
'He is probably still in the store, nobody in their right mind would wander into this.' Said Zakuro.

Ryou looked out the shop window he needed to get back to the Cafe, but surely going in this storm would be madness. '

I wouldnt be thinking of going out there, young man.'  
'Hmm...'

'Damn weather!' screeched Kisshu, as he held up his arms shielding himself from the rain. He had been through worse at home but was in a bad mood.  
'Perhaps I should come back later...' he began to ponder until he caught sight of a body laying on the floor with red matted hair.

'AH! A DEAD PERSON!' he quickly teleported away.

Ryou glanced across the street, he swore he saw something just disappear. Thats when he noticed somebody on the floor.  
'Oh oh...'  
'What is it, Mr. Shirogane!' question the worried cook.  
'Someones injured!' Ryou pointed out the window. He dropped his shopping and headed for the door.  
'But it would be madness in this weather, Mr. Shirogane!'  
'It wont damage us for 2 minutes!  
The cook saw no point in arguing and ran outside with Ryou to help the poor person straddled on the floor.  
'Do you know who they are, sir?'  
Ryou peered at the body, it was hard to see because of the rain but then he heard a familiar sound from a distance, the wind blew and he heard a bell. Still in doubt he knelt down with his arm shielding his face and brushed away some of the hair to get a better look, unfortunately it was who he had suspected.  
'Ichigo...'

**A/N **Woohoo, first chapter! Yay. I've already written chapter two but you will have to wait a bit for that one! Hope you give good reviews!


	2. Short Term Memory Loss

One Fateful Night...

Chapter Two: Short Term Memory Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew because If I did I would be stupidly rich and not have to write this and I would make my story alive.

Words: -san. Commenly used at end of words it's considered polite. Nani What

Ichigo woke up and saw a plain white ceiling. She moved no part of her body except her eyes looking to and fro. She caught sight of six people sitting around in a circle chattering when a small, blonde, monkey girl bounced up to her.

"Ichigo-san!" Her eyes widened in shock and fear. "You're awake, I'm so glad."

"You took a nasty hit there, strawberry. What were you doing out in that storm anyways?" asked her boss a slight concern tone in his voice despite the fact he was teasing her.

"Ehm..." Everybody peered at her as they awaited her answer.

"Storm?"

"Yes," Said Zakuro, bluntly as usual. "You fell and banged your head." Ichigo looked bewildered and confused, what was going on? She looked outside, there seemed to be no storm. Then she heard footsteps outside the door and diverted her eyes to see who it was.

"Ichigo!" Yet another mysterious person came before her. "Are you alright?"

"She is fine, Masaya. Just a little dazed." said Ryou as he turned away to head out the room.

"Where are you going, na no da?"

"Somebody has to take care of the Cafe." and with that he strode off downstairs.

"How rude." Mint implied. "Well, I guess someone does have to look after it."

"But all you do is drink tea, na no da..."

"I oversee your work."

"NANI?!"

"Ladies, please. Ichigo needs her rest and I am sure she is confused. I will fix you up some hot chocolate." the words came from a gentle voice followed by a gentle smile of Keiichiro. "So how are you Ichigo?"

"Yes."

"How are you?"

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Ehm..."

"WELL?" They choursed.

"Who are you?"

"NANI?"

"How does she not know who we are, na no da..."

"It's possible she is experiencing short term memory loss." Zakuro said; more to herself.

"Ichigo..." Aoyama grasped her hand. "Do you remeber me?"

"Ehm...you...are..." They all gasped then Ryou walked into the room.

"What's all the fuss? Is nobody coming to work, I'll be docking your pay."

"Ryou!"

"Huh?"

"Who are these people? Why is this boy holding my hand?!" Ryou looked startled as everybody turned their heads and glared at him.

"Any particular reason why she remebers -you- Shirogane?" questioned Mint.

"Well...I...huh?"

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?"

"Oh dear..."

**A/N** Chapter two! Woohoo. Hope you liked it :) It's about to get even better! I wonder -why- she only remebers Ryou I will have to read and find out. Oh no wait I'm writing... I'll just have to think of something then! Sorry there is so much talking in this one, it was kind of necessary.

Until then! Sayounara!


	3. One Confusing Mess

One Fateful Night...  
Chapter 3: One Confusing Mess  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew because If I did I would be stupidly rich and not have to write this and I would make my story animated.  
Words: NaniWhat. BakaIdiot, fool. 

"RYOU! What is going on?"

"Ehm..." Ryou was stunned, although he knew the answer it had completely vanished. His mind was filled with the question; why did Ichigo remeber him

but not anybody else? There had to be some specific reason, surely she would have remebered her own boyfriend from this.

"Ryou, I'm waiting." Ichigo demanded and snatched her hand from Aoyama's grasp, giving him a slightly shocked and sad expression.

"Yes Ryou, she's waiting. What's going on?" Mint gritted through her teeth, something had happened and she was determined to find out why one of her best

friends with memory loss remebered Ryou. She hated Ryou, didn't she? She always complained how bossy and rude, and annoying he was especially as he teased

her almost every second.

"I...I..." They both raised their eyebrows expecting an answer, but he just went back outside with his faced, dazed. Mint groaned in anger.

"Well, I think we all best go help out in the cafe." Aoyama rose as well but Mint stopped him. "Except you." He sank back down and stared at Ichigo.

The others walked out the room and they were left alone. Ichigo sighed and sat up, leaning into her pillow occasionaly sighing again.

"Ichigo..."

"Hm?" she peered at the peculia boy.

"Why...why him?"

"What on Earth do you mean?"

"Why do you only remeber him." she just blinked blankly at his hurt face as he he let out a sigh full of anxiety.

"Ok. Obviously you don't remeber and you won't until someone tells you." she frowned, still confused.

"I am Masaya, your boyfriend."

"Pfft."

"Nani?"

"Stop trying to take advantage of me. I may have lost my memory but I am -not- a baka."

"Baka? I never said you were, Ichigo! It's me, Masaya. Don't you remeber?!" Ichigo stared into his tear shimmering eyes coldy then turned her head away.

"No, and I don't particulary want to."

"Why do you remeber Ryou though? WHY!"

"Because." he looked at her anxiously, he knew the answer would hurt him more than this but he had to know that question haunted him more than anything to

day. Perhaps he was the reason he did it, he thought if he did so maybe should would forget Ryou and stay with him. But it appeared not to be the case.

Just as Ichigo was about to answer though, everyone walked through the door pushing Ryou inside.

"HEY!"

"Ichigo." Mint scolded.

"Why do you remeber Ryou."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you should remeber your boyfriend."

"I do..."  
They all exchanged looks and then turned back to the girl in the bed, looking nearly as confused as they were.

"Oh."

Everyone looked sort of surprised didn't she just say that she had no idea who Aoyama was?

"Why is everyone looking so confused?" "Earlier you said you didn't know who Aoyama was." stated Zakuro her eyes narrowing.

"I don't."

"But you just said you remeber your boyfriend..."

"I do." They all still looked confused, they were going round in a circle. Ryou was sitting in the corner, his right arm folded with his left resting on it letting his chin rest on his knuckles.

"WHO IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?"

"Ryou, of course."

"NANI?!" They all turned to Ryou who looked up shifting his eyes here and there.

"What? What did I do?"

"Ryou? Your...your..WHAT?"

Ichigo giggled uncontrollably as they all boggled at her. Ryou of course, just looked confused as he wasn't listening.

"Ryou."

"Hm?"

"You talk to her." Mint instructed.

"But..."

"NOW!"

It felt strange to give orders to her boss but this was serious. Aoyama just glared and went out the room in a sulk. "Hi..." Ichigo smiled.

"You finally come to see me. Now tell me whats going on." Ryou sat on the edge of the bed he had always thought he liked Ichigo but he never dreamed

she would like him back. No...he was being silly, her memory was faulty. She must have saw him first or something.

"I...I don't know Ichigo..." she sighed then hugged his arm and looked up. "It's ok, we'll figure it out."

Then, she fell asleep whilst Ryou, found himself being haunted by deathglares from everybody until Keiichiro came in the room.

"Hi. What's going on?"

"I have no idea..." Ryou said looking at Ichigo sleeping on his arm, they were going to kill him.

**A/N** Oo, so Ichigo thinks Ryou is her boyfriend. How exciting!!! But is it unrequited love? And I wonder what Aoyama did to her...oh wait I know.

But you don't! Look out for the next chapter! I'm not getting many reviews so far but I don't care at least I know someone likes it!


	4. Up and Atom!

One Fateful Night...  
Chapter Four: Up and atom!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew because If I did I would be stupidly rich and not have to write this and I would make my story alive.  
Words: Look them up it's 11:00PM and I'm making it up as I go along.

Aoyama glared at Ryou from the door of the kitchen, he stood up properly and went to see Ichigo but he was stopped in his tracks by Zakuro.  
"You shouldn't be so hard on him, you know."  
"No I don't know..."  
"What happened to the gentle forgiving Masaya?"  
"He left when Shirogane came."  
"Well perhaps that's what made Ichigo forget you." she said sternly but saw the look of pain on his face as he walked upstairs. She sighed this was going to be a long day...

"Ichigo...?"  
"Ryou? Is that you?" she said hopefully, but when she saw Aoyama her smile faded.  
"Oh. It's you." she sighed.  
"Yeah..."  
"If you have come to prattle on about your hallucinations of us being together you are wasting your time."  
"I just came to see how you are."  
"Bored. That's how, where is Ryou? He said he was getting me some food."  
"He is..." Aoyama gritted through his teeth.  
"Well what stung you?" she said as she clambered out of bed. "Fantastic...my hair is a mess no wonder he went downstairs." she undid her hair and combed it with her fingers the put it back up but in a high ponytail, Aoyama boggled at her she was amazingly beautiful too bad his jealousy got the better of him.  
Ryou was sitting in the kitchen thinking about Ichigo. "Why...why me?! Masaya surely hates me now." But what did he care? He never liked him anyway.

Kisshu snook up and down the street his eye twitching as he started to creep about. He peered at the sight he was the other day.  
"PHEW! No dead bodies..."  
Just as he thought it was ok though an Old Lady came up to him and wacked him on the head with a stick.  
"Oh, you teenagers you, creeping about wearing strange clothes and hair in such an odd way!"  
"HEY CUT IT OUT CUT IT OUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!!"

**A/N** Wow..how did Kisshu sink so low as to being BEATEN UP BY A GRANNY! Random yes but I couldn't think of anything and thought it might be a laugh...he is the comedy in this story. Soo...now you have to...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW GO GO GO REVIEW:D


	5. The Fight

One Fateful Night...  
Chapter 5: The Fight 

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew because If I did I would be stupidly rich and not have to write this and I would make my story animated.

**Hi guys! Someone said be nastier to Masaya...hmm...well I hop this chapter is good enough, give me more ideas too I have the basic plot but it will be very short if you people don't help me! So..should Masaya try to kill Ryou and be sent to jail or...try to kill ICHIGO? Or just be a grumpy sod? **

Taruto looked down at his green haired friend then looked up to Pai, confused.

"Pai...?"

"Hm."

"What IS he doing?"

"I have no idea..."

Kisshu sped faster and fasted his arms up in the air, picking up his knees fleeing from the terrifying being behind him. He fell over a large branch and screamed a girlish shriek as the monster loomed over him.

"W-w-what do you want PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" A girlish shriek was let out again.

"It was nice knowing you Kisshu..." Taruto said as he flew away in disgrace.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

"SHIROGANE!!!!"

"What?" said Ryou as he opened the door to the Cafe.

"Let me in!"

"Why?!"

"So I can see Ichigo."

"I think she has made it clear she doesn't like you never will."

"How do you know?!"

"Well she did call you a delusional, hopeful, stupid, ditzy, out of his league, small, cheese headed git who never ceases to be a baka."

Aoyama blinked and turned from the door.

"I wouldn't come back until she regains her memory if I were you."

"How will she remeber me if I'm not there."

"She won't." Aoyama growled in fury, how dare he! "For some reason she doesn't want to, so I suggest you stay away un-" but he was cut short as Aoyama came down and punched him in the face! Ryou swung back but Aoyama dodged however, Ryou knelt down and swung his leg, knocking Aoyama over just as he was cut with something on his arm.

"What...the...?"

"RYOU!" the scream came from Ichigo as she rushed towards her beloved. "What happened?" but her question was answered when she saw Masaya.

"YOU HOBO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" she ran up to Aoyama and slapped him across the face continuasly until Ryou caught her hand and dragged her inside, he was still wondering what had cut him. After they had both gone into the house, Aoyama looked at his hand, where something glinted silver in the sun, he would have his revenge...

A/N DUN...DUN...DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN So what is Kisshu running away from? A box of tissues most likely...I haven't even thought of what it is yet. This chapter is short because my left wrist REALLY hurts and I need both hands to type otherwise it's too slow and I can't be bothered. I won't be writing as quick as do for a while as school starts soon and I have to concentrate on revision so sorry! Meanwhile..REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. Kisshu's Gone Crazy!

One Fateful Night...

Chapter 6: Kisshu's Gone Crazy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew because If I did I would be stupidly rich and not have to write this and I would make my story alive.

**Hi everyone! Since school is coming and it always makes me sad, I thought I would do lots of comedy in this story as well as romance, so here is your mad Kisshu! P.S I can not be held responsible for ruining your keyboard when you spit your drink out from laughing too much. :D**

**PREVIOUSLY **

"No..NO! HAVE MERCY PLEASE!"

"It was nice knowing you, Kisshu."

**AND NOW THE CONCLUSION...**

"PELEAHEAHEAASE!"

"You stole my cookies you mean big boy!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO I REALLY REALLY DIDN'T HAVE MERCY!"

"GIVE THEM BACK!"

"OK, OK WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Kisshu threw the cookies at the small, eight year old girl and curled up on the floor sucking this thumb.

"Rock-a-bye Kisshu...on the Earth floor, Ichigo will rescue you and adore..." Suddenly he stood up as a lightbulb appeared ontop of his head. "Hey...who put that there?" he turned around looking for someone and poked the lightbulb just enough for it to clobber him on the head. "Ow..." his lip started to tremble. "MUMMYKINS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ichigo was bandaging Ryou's arm up carefully as he stared at her. He had never realised how beautiful she was he had always thought she hated him but obviously she didn't. He knew that he shouldn't but perhaps he should take control from this event...

"Ow!" "OH! Sorry..." "It's no problem..." he smiled as her worried gaze met his loving one he felt like kissing her but who was it to ruin the moment other than...

"Keiichiro-san has made a cake, na no da!" their wandering minds snapped back into reality as they turned to face Pudding.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, na no- DA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pudding screamed, pointing to the window a green haired alien was dreamily dancing around outside.

"Ichigo! OH Ichigo...how I LOVE THEEEE Ichigo OH ICHIGO Won't you please marry MEE!" he rested his elbows on the heartshaped window and gazed lovingly at her his eyes widened in delight as she came towards him with a sexy grin on her face.

"Why...of course..." His eyes filled with a sparkle and he opened his mouth to express words of love and devotion just as he recieved a punch on the nose.

"NOT!" Ichigo screamed, she slapped his face and Kisshu slowly flew down to the ground like paper his heart torn apart...

"What a weirdo..." she said and took Ryou's hand leading him into the kitchen. Kisshu lay on the floor looking at the sky he bit his lip and his eyes twinkled with tears just as Taruto and Pai appeared above him.

"I told you we should never have given him that Earth chocolate thing."

"Well I didn't want their 'Ice-cream' again, it gave me a nose freeze." Taruto looked at his friend and blinked at the blunt expression.

"A nose freeze?" "Indeed."

"Isn't it BRAIN freeze?"

"Well my nose went cold so obviously it has a different effect on Aliens."

"Uh...huh..."

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI WWWWWWWHYYYYY" Pai looked down at Kisshu and raised an eyebrow. Taruto sighed, they should never have given him chocolate.

"She...doesn't want me...SHE LOVES THAT RYOU..." his eyes glowed blue in fury as he let a scream, not a girlish one this time, out. Unfortunatly...someone didn't like it.

"YOU AGAIN, stupid children screaming, want to make us deaf?" Kisshu turned around, he knew that voice...it was the dreaded voice of...

"NOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE STICK!"

"Why I outta!" and so she chased him round the yard waving her stick at him.

"WHY MEEEEEEEE?????" "Let's leave him with his girlfriend." said Taruto and they both transported away.

[LATER THAT NIGHT

Ryou opened his bedroom door and his eyes widened as he saw a girl sitting on his chair, facing the window wearing nothing but a slinky silk nightdress, her hair was still in a ponytail and her chin rested on her hands.

"Eh...hey..." The girl turned round and smiled as she walked over and hugged him.

"How's your arm?" she asked whilst looking deep into his eyes. "A...it's...ehm..." he sighed slightly and they stood like that for a while until Ichigo leant in to kiss him. For a moment he wanted to kiss her back, to taste her, he had longed to do so but he felt he must keep his promise to himself not to take advantage of her and walked to the window. Ichigo looked saddened but turned to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Then why are you acting so strangly?"

"Because..." he sighed again, he couldn't tell her that she had lost her memory and only remebered who he was he didn't even know if she knew she was a Mew Mew. But right now he had something to else to focuse on...Ichigo was in a slinky little nightdress... in his BEDROOM... with a BED and not to mention the fact he had to get changed...

"So..." she sat on the bed. "What now?"

Ryou boggled...'Lord help me..' he thought...


	7. What's Gonna Happen?

One Fateful Night... Chapter 7: What's Gonna Happen? Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the characters as if I did I would be rich and animate my story. 

**Hey everyone! I got some reviews about this M rated thing? Yeah...well I'm confused because you said you wanted 'fluff' I don't really get that and M rated because I'm not gonna put sicko things in I've never done this before so yeah...the chapters will be short because I am a bit ill due to school stress and stuff but I'm gonna keep going with this story!**

Ryou looked around the room nervously, was he seriously thinking on doing this? It could totally freak her out and make her angry...infact it probably was, but in the end he realised he had no choice. 

"Ehm..." 

"Yes...?" 

"I...gotta...go!" he zoomed out of the door and ran downstairs. 

"This cake is yummy, na no...da?" Pudding raised an eyebrow as she watched a blur of Shirogane run past her. 

"GOTTA GO BYE!" 

They heard the door slam and all looked at each other confused. 

**Meanwhile...**

"Sheesh, that woman runs fast...what's with her anyways?" Kisshu moaned as he rubbed his head where the Old Ladies stick had become fond of. His ears twitched as he turned to the Cafe, he saw Ichigo leaning on the heart shaped window, hardly wearing anything...(He is such a pervert!) and she looked sad. Now was his chance! He could take her and she would be his...he could even get Pai to hypnotise her... 

Ichigo sighed and rested her chin on her hands. 

"I don't see his problem? He's been bugging me like this for weeks...or perhaps I missread his message I am only thirteen afterall!" she stared at the sky until she heard a rustle. "Huh? Who's there?" she lifted her head up and looked around. "Ryou, is that you?" 

"Hi hunny..." Kisshu grinned. 

"YOU! The...pervert man...who...wants me to MARRY HIM!" 

"Tsk...am not a pervert...and I always get what I want!" 

"What do you mean by that...?" she said eerily as her eyes widened. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Hm?" Mint thought as she looked to the ceiling. 

"Something's happened, na no da...!" Pudding said questioning herself worried she would be wrong. They all got up and ran upstairs just in time to see Ichigo laying unconsious in Kisshu's arms. 

"NA. NO. DA!" 

"Go na no da yourself into a tree, Ichigo is mine now...MUHAHAHA!" Kisshu cackled as he teleported away. 

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" Mew Zakuro shouted as her beam of light lashed at the alien, it caught his ankle and his eyes widened in anger. 

"NOT THIS AGAIN GET OFF ME YOU COWBOY!" 

Zakuro snarled at this remark and pulled the beam towards her so Kisshu fell on the floor. He glared at her, damnit! He was about to take action before Pudding squealed in delight. 

"Tar-Tar! Help! Kisshu is trying to steal Ichigo." 

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Taruto yelled! 

"You want to take Pudding, Taruto?" 

"GR..." 

"Can we just go guys?!" 

"Sure you're not to weak after being beaten up by an ol-" 

"YES YES I'M FINE JUST GO!" 

"Very well..." sighed Pai as they all teleported out. 

"ICHIGO!" they all gasped. 

"Shirogane is going to be so mad..." Lettuce announced and they all nodded...damnit! 

**A/N** DUN DUN DUN so Kisshu stopped being a crazy lumberjack and took Ichigo! Woohoo...next chapter should get interesting don't miss it! Now...you know what to do...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D and tell me what fluff means because I just think of sheep everytime I see it... 


	8. The Rise of Mew Chocolate Strawberry

One Fateful Night 

Chapter 8: The Rise and Fall of Mew Chocolate Strawberry Part 1 

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the characters as if i did i wouldn't have to write this story and i would animate it. 

** Soo this chapter is possibly the weirdest one...but I'll definatly write part 2 soon hope you like it!**

"HE DID WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT???????!" 

Everyone covered their ears as Shirogane screamed at them. 

"Do you realise what you have done?! In her condition they could easily corrupt her mind and...and..." he sighed and slumped into a chair with his head in his hands. 

"Bakas...all of you complete bakas..." 

"WE TRIED OUR BEST!" screamed Mint rather offended from being called a baka. 

"Well she still got away didn't she!" he slammed his fist onto the table next to him, "Damnit!" 

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes and found herself drifting in hardly anything(Not clothes wise)it was like a strange space. 

"Hi Hunny." 

"You...what do you want!" 

"To make you mine!" 

"No way! That's never going to happen, no matter what you do." she folded her arms crossly and glared at the alien. 

"I thought you might say that so..." Her eyes widened as a beam of red light hit her in the chest. "AAAAAAAA!!!!!"" Suddenly it enclosed her in a bubble and her pendant still in her pocket rose out. 

"I'll take that. Heehee." 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" 

"We'll find her Shirogane-san. Don't worry." 

"She's probably with the aliens, not even on Earth there's no hope." he banged his fist on the table again and strode off out the cafe. 

"I've never seen him this angry." Keiichiro pondered. 

"If it concerns Ichigo, he's probably ALWAYS going to be angry." Mint raised an eyebrow realising what she had just said. 

"I wonder if that's why..." 

"Huh?" everyone gathered round her in a circle with suprised faces deathglares only...scarier... 

"NOTHING NOTHING I'm just thinking out loud...heh.." 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

"Sorry to do this Kenoko-chan, but you will be mine..." Kisshu toom the pendant and laid something familliarly squidy like on it. 

"FUSHION!" A beam of red and blackness swirled round as he held up the pendant, it turned completely black accept the mark he threw it to Ichigo and she caught it despite being in pain, without thinking she just called out the words. 

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHIS-SIS!" But as Ichigo transformed, her outfit turned black and red, same with her ears. Her hair grew slightly longer and black and the bell she used for her power mishaped into a triangle. 

"Nani?" Kisshu grinned madly oh happy days! 

"Ichigo...you are now Mew Chocolate Strawberry! You work for us. The people in the cafe stole you away and poisoned your transforming pendant. The blonde guy is their leader." Ichigo looked baffled...was this possible? Suddenly she felt a strange twist in her stomach she clutched onto it and screwed her face up in pain her head rose and her eyes shimmered blue... 

**A/N**Woohoo...EVIIIIIIIIIL Ichigo I thought Chocolate strawberry would be good because it like...makes her darker...but yeah only one more chapter about this and she should go back to normal I may make three though depending on how people like it now if you don't tough because it's very important in the story! Lots of lovey dovey stuff and some action! Masaya's secret is coming soon...meanwhile go see my new story Who Gets Ichigo it's a bit random but made my friend fall off her chair in laughter...hehe oops. 


	9. The Fall of Mew Chocolate Strawberry

One Fateful Night 

Chapter 9: The Rise and Fall of Mew Chocolate Strawberry Part 2

**Oo dis bit got lots of lurve in it! Enjoy! Sorry I haven't posted for so long but I'm more into my other fic "Who Gets Ichigo?" :) Plus Gabbi-Mikorwa keeps bugging me on MSN and sending me links ╛.╛ BLAME HER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tok-You know what? I DO OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! Or I will do...someday...I just need to taunt the owner with cookies )

Gabbi-Mikorwa: OOO go on http://46357376ii?apex/?youtube-

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! BUGGER OFF!!!!!!!!!! **

Gabbi-Mikorwa: I tried a nice milkshake today.

**I SAID BUGGER OFF!!!!!! **

_Gabbi-Mikorwa wants to have a video call. Accept Decline_

**DAMNIT I WANNA GET ON WITH MY STORY!! **

_You have missed the video call from Gabbi-Mikorwa_

DU DU DU DU

_Gabbi-Mikorwa wants to have a video call. Accept Decline_

Jhaede: -.-

Gabbi-Mikorwa: MISSCLICKS! SORRY!

Sends a file

Jhaede: BUGGER OFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_You have missed the video call from Gabbi-Mikorwa._

Jhaede: >> >> >> >O.O_You have failed to recieve file LAWL.wav_

Gabbi-Mikorwa: DC hehe...

_Jhaede has gone offline_

* * *

Ichigo stared at Kisshu blankly, her eyes filled will evil. Suddely they narrowed and he snapped out of his daydream.

"Kisshu."

"Hmmm?"

"What was the point of this? All she wants to do is kill you."

"But look how beautiful she-OW!" Kisshu had just been punched in the nose.

"I thankyou for this power, baka...now the impudent fools of Earth must pay..."

* * *

"Tea time, Mint, na no da!"

"Uh...yes..."

"What's wrong with her?" questioned Lettuce

"She's been down since Ichigo-san disspeared na no da...so has Shirogane-san."

Lettuce turned her head at the sound of smashing plates and glass.

"I see..."

"DAMNIT!" yelled Ryou, he hunched over the table and held his head in his hands. He heard a crunching noise and looked up to see a very angry looking Keiichiro.

"Ryou. I know you are upset, but really. Did you have to destroy everything?"

"Whatever..."

Keiichiro frowned, his friend never treated him like this. If anything was going to go right they had to find Ichigo, and quickly.

* * *

Mew Chocolate Strawberry hovered over Tokyo glaring in the night-sky.

"These fools must pay..." she held up her triangled bell and threw it to the ground. "Useless."

* * *

"Girls! A black cat woman has been spotted near the lake in the park!"

Without even having to be told, they all transformed and ran out the door, it had to be Ichigo; but what was she doing there?

"Ryou you sh-" Unfortunatly, Keiichiro was too late, Ryou had already grabbed his jacket and ran out the door as well. He sighed, his friend was as good as dead if he did anything foolish.

"Where is it...I know it's here...I can sense it." Ichigo pawed at the water when she saw five people running towards her.

"You're too late!"

"But Ichigo...what...happened to you?" Mint breathed in shock and being tired from running so far.

"Ichigo!" Ryou skidded to a halt near the other Mews and his eyes widened in shock at Ichigo's appearance, surely this was not her?

"So nice of you to join us, nyah!"

"It is you..." he couldn't get it around his head, what had Kisshu done to her? He thought the aliens were at peace with them now. Unless Deep Blue wasn't dead afterall...but he had to be...didn't he?

"Enjoy the show, nyah!" she dived in the water and swam to the bottom.

_So here it is...the most powerful weapon in the world, and they never even noticed...the fools. _

She picked up a shimmering metal crafted piece looking like a sideways 8, the sign of infinaty. Engraved around read:

_The Powered One Becomes The Powerless. The Powerless Become The Powered_

Ichigo had no idea what this meant of course, but she took it and flew up into the sky, although she was wet she seemed to be drying at a speeding rate.

The Mews stood and boggled at her, what on Earth was she doing?

"I'm sure you will miss your precious Tokyo dearly..." she glared and then shouted the words: "Mew Chocolate Strawberry, Metamorphis-sis!" A blast of black lightning covered her as she stood in her completely black and red outfit she held up the infinate sign and then slammed it onto the water. A wave grew as high as the trees and covered them all, knocking most of the Mews unconsious as they hit trees...but Ryou just lay there with his eyes closed...listening.

"What you did to me...taking advantage of me...is unforgivable!"

She held the metal in the air and it shimmered and black lightning electructed her, even though she felt no pain. Her eyes from red went to gold and she noticed Ryou attempt to get up. She flew towards him and landed on the ground.

"Ichigo..." she smirked, and held out her hand the black lightning flew at Ryou and hit his shoulder as he cried out in pain.

"Fool!" she turned away and stood near the lake holding the metal piece up.

"When this sign touches the ground, it will generate an earthquake so strong, nearly the whole world will be destroyed."

His eyes opened in shock, what was going on? This wasn't Ichigo! But he couldn't fight her...he had to stop this...but how?! Suddenly, Mew Chocolate Strawberry caught a glint in his eye...of hope how she despised those eyes!

"You should have no hope, after all you are going to die!" she held up the metal piece and was about to smash it into the ground when she heard a voice.

"I..love you..."

"What?..." she held it in mid air and eyed him strangly.

"I love you..."

"NO! You can't fool me! You are the baka! NOW DIE!" she stretched out her hand again and the lightning hit his other shoulder.

"I've always loved you."

"NO!" she did it again, and again, and again, tears brimming.

"Nobody loves me, you stole me away, they don't even love me!"

"I'll always love you."

"NO!" she zapped him again, and again, she went up to him and started to punch him weakly, crying.

"I love you...Ichigo." he was in more pain than ever but he had to save her...the earth...he had to.

"NO!" she squeaked, and fell to the ground in defeat, crying. Ryou knelt down and held her close, her uniform started to flash pink then black and red until it finally settled on its orginal state, she de-transformed and cried into his aching chest just before he passed out.

**

* * *

****A/N DUN...DUN...DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN don't worry this isn't the end of One Fateful Night! I still have a few ideas in mind, but I need your help!!!! I'm not that brilliant at story writing I'm afraid . until next time...BY THE WAY the link isn't real. It's made up. Otherwise be in trouble :S**


	10. All of My Memories

One Fateful Night

**Chapter 10: All of My Memories**

**Disclaimer: Do I look Japanese? NO! So am I Mia Ikumi? Answer...NO!!!!!**

* * *

Ichigo swept the Cafe floor, whilst absent mindingly listening to Mint telling her what to do. 

"And then you need to clean the dishes- Ichigo...? Are you even listening to me?"

She lifted her head up and nodded slightly, "Uh...yes..." she frowned at the girl and she sighed.

"Mint..."

"Oh...yes Mint..."

Ichigo had recently been regaining her memories, about all the aliens and Masaya but she still couldn't remeber the little things like people's names and birthdays, nor anything when she was Mew Chocolate Strawberry. She had also become very timid a little bit like Lettuce, and relied on Ryou most of the time. He didn't mind this of course, though he was a bit annoyed that she didn't remeber what he said to her a week ago. He was also confused...

Her screeching constantly ran through his ears, he always thought Ichigo felt loved, her family cared about her and the girls. Kisshu, Masaya, even him...though he couldn't help feel perhaps he teased her a little too much, made her work too hard, causing this.

"Ryou...?"

"Hm?" Ryou was standing near his window looking out whilst thinking, he turned his head to face Ichigo peeping through the door.

"Somebody is asking for you at the door..."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

* * *

"Let me see him." 

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because last time, you tried to kill him."

"IT'S HIS OWN FAULT!"

"What has happened to you..." Masaya glared at Zakuro, but meanwhile was thinking...what had happened to him. He used to be honest and loving, he decided he had to make things right...he had to tell the truth about that dark secret he kept within him...

"Yo, what is it?" Ryou came from the kitchen door, casually, followed by Ichigo. As soon as she saw Masaya her eyes widened as she had a flashback and clung onto the tall blonde infront of her. He frowned a bit and glared at Masaya.

"What do you want?"

Masaya's heart was breaking at the sight of Ichigo scared of him, but it was his own fault...

"To tell the truth."

Everybody raised an eyebrow except Ichigo who only clung on tighter. He took his arm around her and held her close, she felt more protected and eased.

"There's something you should know...about me and Ichigo..."

_

* * *

Ichigo sat near the wall whilst crying, shivering, looking up at the angry and hurt face up at her. _

"I'm sorry Masaya-kun!"

"STOP IT! If you were sorry you wouldn't do this to me!"

"I have to...I love him!"

He gasped, "Fine..."

"I have to get inside..." Ichigo started to stand up and walk towards the cafe, until she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around and saw a boy running at her, angrily.

"MASAYA NO!"

He pushed her down and yelled at her.

"I PROTECTED YOU! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH HOW CAN YOU LOVE HIM?" he stared at her limp body tears brimming on his eyes. The slowly, he turned away and walked.

* * *

Ryou was furious, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER! She could have been killed in a storm like that!" 

"AT LEAST SHE WOULDN'T BE WITH YOU!"

"Nani?!"

"She told me that day of how she loved me...but as a brother, that she felt even though you probably didn't the same way that she loved you. How could I stand by watching the girl I've been through so much with be with someone who turned her into the thing she despised..."

"Get out."

Masaya glared

"GET OUT! NOW!!"

Ichigo clung tighter scared of Ryou, but at the same time of Masaya...suddenly she started seeing blackspots she opened her eyes and they were still there...then she felt herself falling...into nothingness.

"ICHIGO!" Ryou screamed, as he caught her, she had fainted.

* * *

Ichigo woke to see the plain ceiling she had seen once before, again, seven people were near her only no Masaya came through the door instead, it was Ryou. 

"You're awake Strawberry." he smiled. His expression turned into one of shock, but not a bad one as Ichigo clung onto him tightly and tears sprung from her eyes, although no sounds came he held her close as she whispered to him.

"I love you, Ryou..."

He gulped, so she finally remebered.

"I'm sorry for what I did...I'm so sorry..." she dug her face deeper into him.

He felt a twist in his heart, she had to remeber all that, just so she could remeber what he said, so she could build up the confidence to tell him.

"I love you too." he held her closely, everything would be fine.

* * *

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!!!!!!" Kisshu yelled. 

"What?"

"Where do human babies come from?"

_O.o_

"OO LOOK ICHIGO!"

"WHEEEEEREEEE!!!!???????????????!!!!!!!!"

**A/N HAH! You didn't think I'd finish my story with no funniness did you? WELL YOU WERE WRONG! Admit it! I'm afraid that's the end of OFN I shall be doing my other stories, Who Gets Ichigo and Mind Control (With my friend) but have no fear! There SHALL be a sequel! Cya!**


	11. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: Do you think I would be writing this story when I could_ _just make the anime if I did?_

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo screamed as she bolted from school down the street, causing other people to dive into the road- she seemed more dangerous than cars at the moment! "AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE AGAIN! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Ryou paced up and down the cafe. "HOW Can she be late now, she has no Masaya to drool over!" he sighed and leant against the wall, just as Ichigo slammed the door open making Lettuce fall over, luckily Ryou caught her. She blushed and stood up.

"Arigato..."

"Oh no! Gomenasai, gomenasai!" Ichigo bowed to Lettuce like crazy whilst Ryou followed with her eyes up and down up and down what on EARTH was she doing?

"Eh...Ichigo...ICHIGO!" she ignored him and continuasly bowed just as Mint walked through the door and sent them toppling over.

"AAAAA Ichigo, you baka! Watch where you point that thing!"

"What thing?"

"YOU'RE HUGE BUTT!"

"She does not have a huge butt!" protested Ryou, "She's just a clumsy baka."

"RYOU!" Ichigo protested

"W-what? You are!"

She sighed, same old Ryou, same old Mint, same old EVERYTHING! Ryou noticed the lack of sparkle in her eyes and he pained at this, so he went upstairs. For some strange reason everything felt wrong, different, he wasn't comfortable like this. Of course...Ichigo followed him...

"Ryou?" Ichigo peered around in his room, he seemed to have dissapeared...then she saw two legs dangling above the window..."OH MY GOD!" she screamed as she dashed towards it, the legs dissapeared and she stuck her head out, turning it to look up. Ryou was on the roof and was walking to a tree. Curious, Ichigo tried to clamber up too, but her grip wasn't quite strong enough and she fell. Grasping onto the frame with all her strength she began to panic, Ryou hadn't noticed her and she was kind of glad, what would he think of her following him...or hanging from his bedroom window?

"Oh crud...I'm stuck now..." she peered below and saw a thorn bush, "Damn nabbit." she moaned and began to think, how am I going to get out of this situation...

Ryou looked opened his window and started to climb, he needed to get away for a bit, be alone. He knew the perfect spot, where nobody would find him. When he was little he had the gift of being able to climb trees, it still lived in him today. Suddenly he sensed somebody following him and turned around, nobody was there. Until he heard a noise...

"Oh crud...damn nabbit!"

He raised an eyebrow, what the heck was going on? Then he saw...danging from his window a small red-headed girl who seemed very calm about the whole ordeal until she started to slip.

"AA!" she cried quickly as she clambered up a bit.

"Ichigo! Baka strawberry..." he moaned, and clambered down, sliding though the top of his window so he wouldn't step on Ichigo's fingers.

"Ryou! I ehm...fell...I was looking for you and thought you may have gone out so..."

"Enough with the excuses, come on." he grasped her hand and pulled, she got into the building successfully!

Then landed on Ryou.

"OW!"

"Gomen!" she giggled.

_Baka strawberry..get us both killed one day... _he thought to himself, he tried to get up but Ichigo didn't seem to want to let him.

"Something you want?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, I think you know." she rested her chin on his chest and her eyes sparkled mischeviously at him.

"Ehm...aren't you a bit young for tha-"

"AH! Pervert!" she screamed and stood up, suddenly in the mood to _throw_ him out the window.

"Sorry, sorry!"

She sighed, this seemed to be going nowhere. Everything went pear-shaped after she regained her memory. Ichigo couldn't help feel slightly uncomfortable around Ryou now...he of course saw this and his stomach flipped...he felt the same.

Ichigo was not going to give up on Ryou though, it was just a bit akward for them. "Ryou-kun." she used a horrific on the end of his name for once, this surprised him slightly but he let it slide.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go somewhere..."

"Where?"

"I dunno...the beach maybe?" her eyes sparkled at him again, he smiled. How could he be so selfish? She was trying and he wasn't doing anything at all. Of course he loved Ichigo and hoped he always would.

"Sure."

So my friends, off they set driving in his car, whilst she screamed as a bug hit her in the nose. He just laughed and flicked it off.

"HEY! OW! Watch where you hit...jerk." Ryou smirked, same old Ichigo...

"Baka strawberry." she grinned, strange nicknames she must admit, but they fitted perfectly.

* * *

"Lettuce, could you get me some more tea?" 

"Of course, Mint-chan!" she beamed happily, and walked off to the kitchen.

"NA NO DA! Tip please!" Pudding had just finished another round of bouncing off the walls and doing tricks on her ball which seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Pudding, where is Ichigo? She needs to do some work around here, I'm so tired." Pudding just boggled at Mint, she couldn't be _more_ lazy than she was right now.

"Onee-chan is with Boss Man, na no da!" she beamed happily and bounced off to find where Lettuce was.

_Smash_

"GOMENASAI!"

"AA MY ARM IT HURTS WAAAAAAAHHH!"

Mint held her cup in mid air when she heard this and raised an eyebrow. Not finishing the sip routine she took, she trudged off to find out what was going on.

"AA!" she screamed, Pudding had three bits of plate in her arm. "We have to get Keiichiro!" Pudding sobbed loudly and the customers yelled complaints. "And I best send everybody home...god why does Ichigo have to go off with Shirogane-san when we have an emergancy?!"

"She is in love with boss man, na no da!" she said happily, despite the fact she was crying. Lettuce blushed slightly whilst she cleaned up the mess on the floor. Mint raised her eyebrow, yet again, she knew Lettuce had feelings for Shirogane, she always had. She wasn't so sure anybody else did though...

"KEIICHIRO! Pudding needs to go to the hospital!"

"Why?!" he shouted back.

"You'll see!!!!!"

Keiichiro came downstairs and his eyes widened. "Oh dear..." he picked up pudding and put her in the car, she was quite scared as Keiichiro could drive very fast when he wanted to...

"Please don't go too fast, na no da..."

"Don't worry, little one. Just concentrate on not feeling any pain." he smiled and drove off.

"I wonder what Ichigo and Shirogane are doing..." Mint pondered. "I saw them take a bag each...I think I know where they went." she sang tauntingly and dragged Lettuce towards the beach.

* * *

Ichigo and Ryou were in the sea, hardly any people were around and that was just the way they liked it. However...Ryou seemed to have dissapeared and this caused Ichigo to worry. 

"Ryou...where did you go?" suddenly she felt something grab her leg. "AAAAAAA OMG ITS A SQUID AAAAAAAAA RYOU HELP! HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME-"

"RYOOOOU!!!!!!!" she scowled when he came out of the water and flipped his hair back, with his smirk on his face.

"You are such a crybaby."

"You are such a jerk!"

"Baka."

"Am not!"

"Baka, baka, baka!" he sang teasingly. "Baka, baka strawber-HEY!" he blinked as she splashed him with water, he brought his hands to wipe it away only to discover they were wet as well.

"AHH Ichigo..." she giggled madly and splashed him so more. "Oh so that's how you want to play do you, squid girl?!" he splashed her again.

"No! I hate squids!"

"Well ones coming behind you."

"NYAH?!" she screamed and leapt into Ryou.

"OOF OW! Jeese I was joking, baka!"

"You're so mean to meeee..."

"Only because I love you."

"Yeah...coulda fooled me." he smirked, and leant in to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"Ah, you ain't getting any of this until you pay the consequence of making me believe there is a squid in here."

"Gah..." he knew what was coming...

"I dare you to...go throw a bucket of water on somebody..."

"Easy enough."

"A woman."

"Oh god." he was doomed...any woman on this beach would definatly chase him like a fox chased a rabbit and eat him alive.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?"

"Oh stop exaggerating and go do it."

"Fine, fine, fine..." he filled a bucket of water and went up to some random girl and poured it on her.

"AAA!" she screamed, though her voice was velvety smoothe, it reminded him of a book he used to read. It was about rabbits...he always pictured its voice like that...snapping back into the present from his...weird...past he took a look at her. She was beautiful; long black hair stuck to her back due to him pouring the water over her. It was tied in a high ponytail, her eyes with crystal blue and although she was pale, she was beautiful.

"Was there really any need for that?" she raised an eyebrow only to see a giggling red head in the sea. "Ah...the old girlfriend consequence I see...lucky me." she shrugged it off and put down her book, which had thankfully remained dry. "I was going for a swim anyway." and with that she ran into the sea and swam out.

Ryou watched her the entire time and noticed Ichigo folding her arms with a look of concern. Remebering where his loyalties lied, he went back to her.

"You didn't have to choose a cute one."

"She didn't seem to mind."

"Do you want me to make you do it again, to an old woman?"

"NO NO NO NO NO!!!"

"Good. But just for that you now have to take me home."

"What? Can't I kiss you first?" he taunted leaning closer to her.

"Oh you could so not go a day without doing that."

"Oh really?"

"Uhm hm..." she leant in to give him his prize but he pulled away much to her disliking. "Consequences my dear baka strawberry."

"Oh...you are just so..." she glared at him and picked up the bucket. "Fine then." filling it with water she trudged up to a random boy and poured it over his head.

"Gomen." she said bluntly and started walking back when she heard a familliar voice and turned around.

"Ichigo?" her face paled and her eyes widened.

"Masaya..." she gulped. Images of the night when he pushed her to the floor causing her to lose her memory filled her mind. She backed away slowly at first, the quickly and bumped into to Ryou who hugged her from behind.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. Following the direction of her gaze his eyes landed onto the boy he despised.

"Masaya..."

Masaya gulped_. Perhaps now isn't the best time..._he thought and backed away slowly, not letting his eyes get away from Ryou's glare.

_I'll get you one day..._Ryou thought to himself _One day I'll make you pay for what you did to her..._

* * *

**A/**N

Nyah, nyah! I know- I'm naughty. This was actual meant to be a chapter for the sequel...but I could never...ever...be bothered to update mostly considering I'm more into Disorientation. It's just like what's going on meanwhile its a bit strange between them but they love each other and there's a cliffy for the sequel OFN: The Wedding. Look out of for it! And I know you have read it before but you see I am clever. By doing this it goes on the new chapter thing and then people will read my story and I'll get more reviews from people who haven't read it before and then maybe they will check out my profile and read Disorientation and get reviews on that! 35 so far! WOW! More than this current;y (28) I'm rich, I'm rich. By the way I have another account EveMikorwa I'm gonig to make for some RxOC but he ends up with Ichigo in the end...I think...MEH!

It has Gabbi Mikorwa (SHE STOLE MY NAME GR) in it. Hm hm nyah!


End file.
